


For Forever

by Masterless



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The story is real though, Total Fluff, Yes I got the title and story from Dear Evan Hansen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: “Are we really talking about the weather?” Mordred asked, staring into the fire.“What would you rather be talking about?” Elyan responded.Mordred shrugged. “How about… favourite memories?”“Favourite memories?” I repeated.“Sure, why not?” Gwaine said, leaning back against a tree to sit more comfortably. “Why don’t you start Mordred?”





	For Forever

We were sat around the fire, the knights and I. Arthur had brought us on a mission, desperate to get out of the stuffy heat of the castle. It was June, only the start of the hottest months in Camelot. It was warm, pleasant at night, but we knew it would get hotter and hotter once the months progressed. We were talking about the heat.

“I don’t mind it,” Percy said, tossing another log onto the fire. “I quite like the heat.”

“Of course you do,” Gwaine teased. “It means you get to show off your big muscles.”

I smiled to myself. They couldn’t be more obvious about their feelings for each other, but I seemed to be the only one who noticed. I took a drink from the wineskin, passing it to Elyan to my left.

“I prefer the colder months,” Leon said, scratching his jaw. “It means that wearing all this armour isn’t too hot, and it’s much easier to get warm than it is to get cool.”

There were nods of agreement.

“Are we really talking about the weather?” Mordred asked, staring into the fire.

“What would you rather be talking about?” Elyan responded.

Mordred shrugged. “How about… favourite memories?”

“Favourite memories?” I repeated.

“Sure, why not?” Gwaine said, leaning back against a tree to sit more comfortably. “Why don’t you start Mordred?”

Mordred blushed, his thick black curls falling over his face as he glanced at the ground. “Well, my favourite memory is of my mother. We were living in a tent in the woods, and she would make all the little animals out of wood. She once spent the whole day carving a turtle, and she gave it to me.” He rooted around in his bag for a moment, and then pulled out an old wooden carving of a turtle. “She told me if I was ever in trouble, it would help me.” He chuckled slightly, looking around at us. “I know it won’t, but it’s the only thing I have left of her, so I kept it.”

Leon patted his shoulder. “It’s a nice memory.”

Mordred smile. “Thanks.” He looked over at me, and I heard his voice in my head. _It did help me, once, in truth. It turned into an actual turtle and killed a bandit, which isn’t something a real turtle would do, but it did._

 _Sounds lovely,_ I replied.

“What about you, Merlin?” Mordred asked. “What’s your favourite memory?”

I shrugged. “I don’t really know.” I shook my head. “No, I know what it is, but you’ll all just think I’m soft.”

“Come on, I told everyone about my turtle, you can tell us,” Mordred pushed.

“Fine,” I sighed. “It was late May or maybe early June a couple years ago. Arthur had been charged with trying to find Morgana, when we still believed that she was good, that she was on our side. He told his father that he was going to look in one of the border villages, but it was only us who went. It was strange, I’ll admit, just the two of us, but we’d been on so many missions just the two of us that I didn’t really think much about it.” I glanced over at where Arthur was sleeping behind us. He looked so peaceful.

“And?” Elyan asked.

“We stopped in a small village that was famous for this strange meal.” I held my hands out in front of me like a bowl. “It came in a wooden bowl, about this big, and it was cream and sugar and fruit, but it was all cold, and it was very smooth. It melted in the sun, and in the bowls if we held them too long, but it was good. Cold, iced cream and fruit. I didn’t really know what was going on, why Arthur had decided to get this cold milk dish when we were supposed to be looking for Morgana. But we ate it as we walked through the village, and then we were walking through the forest, and we came across a field, with tall yellow flowers as far as the eye could see.” I smiled. “We sat in the shade of the trees, looking up at the sky, at the endless blue sky. It was a perfect day.” I opened my mouth to keep going, but my voice wouldn’t come.

“What happened next?” Gwaine asked. “Why did you stop?”

I smiled at him. “We just talked. For the first time in a year and a half, Arthur and I just sat and talked.” I looked deep into the fire. “We told joke, and we laughed, and he didn’t talk about his father, or the kingdom, or anything about trying to find Morgana. He wasn’t Prince Arthur at the time, he was just Arthur. We were friends, for that day, I wasn’t his servant, he wasn’t my master. It felt like we could go one for forever that way, just the two of us.” I laughed a little. “He looked at me and told that there was nowhere else he would rather be, and I told him, ‘Me too’.” I sighed. “It was like everything that day was just right. That’s my favourite memory.”

“Sounds nice,” Percy said, smiling at me. “Did you spend the whole day there?”

I chuckled. “No, we ended up having to turn back.”

“Why?” Elyan asked.

“Well, Arthur decided he wanted to climb the trees. He took off across the field, and I heard him calling, ‘follow me!’, so I did. We both climbed the same tree, one foot after the other, one branch, then to another, I climbed higher and higher, I climbed till the entire sun shined on my face. It was wonderful.” I grimaced slightly. “And the I felt the branch I was standing on give way. Suddenly, I was on the ground, and my right arm went numb, and it started to go purple. I couldn’t move it or feel it.” I smiled again. “But when I looked up, Arthur was climbing down the tree and coming to get me. He made a sling for my arm, and we had to go back to Camelot to get to Gaius to fix my arm.” I shrugged. “Other than that, it was a perfect day.”

The others were silent for a moment.

“Well,” Gwaine broke in. “That beats my favourite memory.”

Percy nodded. “I was going to talk about the first time I won a tournament.”

Leon laughed. “I was going to talk about my knighting ceremony.”

Mordred smiled at me. _That was a very nice memory._

 _Thank you._ I smiled slightly at him, too. _I liked yours, too._

_That was my favourite memory that I could talk about. My actual favourite memory was when I moved something for the first time with my magic, but I couldn’t tell them about that._

_No,_ I agreed. _You couldn’t._

Arthur shifted in his sleep behind us.

“I think it’s time that we got some sleep,” Leon said, standing and stretching his back. “I’ll take first watch.”

We all stood and prepared our own little spaces to sleep in. I spread my blanket next to Arthur, making sure not to be too close. Whey I laid down, I stared up at the stars through the leaves.

“That’s my favourite memory, too,” Arthur whispered, opening his eyes slightly to look at me.

I turned my head to look at him too. “Really? I didn’t even think you would remember.”

He smiled at me. “Of course I remember. It was the day we first kissed.” He raised an eyebrow. “I seemed to recall you forgot to mention that.”

I blushed. “They wouldn’t have believed me.”

“Have you seen the way that Gwaine and Percy look at each other? They would have believed you.”

I chuckled. “I thought I was the only one who noticed that.”

Arthur shook his head. “Get some sleep.”

I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling him brush his lips softly against my forehead.

It was another perfect day.


End file.
